inocencia romantica
by little Alice Cullen
Summary: El famoso y rico escritor Edward Cullen acepta darle clases particulares a la hermana de su mejor amiga a la que siempre amó, Bella, su nueva pupila ha despertado un interés en el. Cómo terminará esto?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola hola! He regresado con una nueva historia que espero les guste! La trama no es mía, esta basada en una historia de Shungiku Nakamura una creadora de manga que me gustó mucho así que la quise adaptar a este mundo maravilloso de Twiligth Obviamente los personajes tampoco me perteneces, son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Sin más las dejo leer**

_**La realidad es más extraña que la ficción**_

_Solo quedan cuatro meses antes del examen de admisión y con resultados como estos estoy en problemas _pensaba Bella mientras caminaba a casa, pronto estuvo a en la puerta de su pequeño hogar, abrió la puerta

- Ya llegu..- se vio interrumpida por una imagen, su hermana estaba pegada a la pared y un hombre estaba a punto de besarla

Su hermana se dio cuenta de su presencia y en seguida el hombre que estaba a punto de besarla la vio

-Bienvenida Bella… Vamos, Edward, ya suéltame- dijo palmeándole la espalda a ese extraño

- Hermana?

- La hermana menor de Eleonor?- preguntó aquel extraño

- Si- contestó Eleonor- Bella, el es mi amigo Edward Cullen

- Mmm… ella no se parece en nada a ti Eleonor- comentó Edward fijando la vista en Bella

_Esta es absolutamente la primera peor impresión. Así fue como conocí al gran maestro Edward Cullen_

_Una chica ordinaria como yo no puede estar en un lugar como este con una olla de curry.- _Se dijo Bella parada frente a un lujoso edificio- _aquí vive nada más y nada menos que el heredero de la corporación Cullen quien se graduó de la Universidad de Harvard como el primero de su clase y actualmente es un novelista súper popular. Recibió el premio Nacional de literatura con la más corta edad ¡El gran maestro Edward Cullen! Por cuestiones del destino, desde hoy ese gran maestro será mi tutor privado_

Ella tocó el timbre del apartamento de su nuevo tutor, pero este no contestó, así que entro puesto que el le había dicho que entrara si no estaba.

_Esto es tan innecesariamente espacioso-_ pensó el ver lo asombroso que era ese pent-house

Dejó el curry en la mesa de la sala por un momento, pues había un papel que decía "**Estoy durmiendo, por favor revisa el manuscrito" – **_Entonces el sí está aquí- _pensó, de repente su mirada se fijó en una pequeña pila de libros con la pasta azul- _Hey, ¡yo vi esto en la librería! ¿Entonces él es quien escribió esto?- _y cuando estaba a punto de leer un poco vio otro pequeño montón de libros más pequeños a un lado- _¿Qué es esto?- _y tomó uno para ver lo que era, el libro tenía otro nombre de autor "Anthony Masen", ella lo abrió para ver el contenido y solo leyó un poco "_Eleonor, cabizbaja sonrió levemente" "En los labios entreabiertos de Eleonor, Edward… posó los suyos"-_ Ella leía por inercia pero se sentía indignada.

Corrió enfurecida en busca de la habitación del escritor y cuando la encontró…

- ¡Levántate podrido escritor!- entró gritando- ¡¿Qué es este libro? ¡¿Por qué están tu y mi hermana? ¡¿Qué demonios estas pensando? Exijo una explicación…- se cayó cuando vio la habitación, estaba llena de juguetes, peluches, trenes, muñecos y un semi-dormido pero enojado escritor que la miraba con mucho rencor

- Lo viste- dijo el con la vista fija en ella 

_Este es el gran maestro Edward Cullen, quién se graduó de la universidad de Harvard como el primero en su clase, ganador del premio nacional de literatura a la más corta edad… No debo vacilar ahora_

-¡Hey! ¡¿Los personajes en este libro-porno son tu y mi hermana, verdad?- preguntó enojada- Yo sabía que eras un pervertido. Pensé que algo estaba mal desde la primera vez que te vi, aferrándote a mi hermana de esa manera. ¡Y cuando dijiste que querías el curry casero de mi hermana como pago por mis lecciones! ¡Esto es irritante! ¡No intentes arrastrar a mi hermana a tu pequeño y sucio mundo!- el empezó a levantarse de la cama- Porque mi hermana es una persona muy bondadosa y tu estás aprovechándote de eso contra su voluntad, ¿no es así?- preguntó ella aun más desesperada que antes

El brazo de el golpeó la pared que se encontraba a unos centímetros de la cara de ella acorralándola, y haciendo que se callara

- ¿Quién está forzando a quién?- preguntó el con una voz profunda y algo enfadada

- Eh, Yo quiero decir…

- Tú dices que me estoy aprovechando de Eleonor…

- N-No, no dije eso…- contestó algo asustada- ¡De todas maneras, no te acerques a mi hermana!- dijo recobrando el valor- ¡Encuentra a otra persona! Si es mujer, cualquiera está bien para ti, ¿no?

El abrió los ojos por la sorpresa de esas palabras, le agarró su muñeca con brusquedad y no oyó cuando ella le pidió que esperara, la tumbó a la cama y se puso encima de ella

- ¿Q-Que pasa?- preguntó ella algo asustada

- ¿Qué demonios sabes tu?

- Espera un mom…

-¿Qué demonios sabes sobre mi y Eleonor?

- Oye, ¡Déjame ir!- intentó escaparse pero lo único que logró fue quedar bocabajo y el encima de ella

- Tú dijiste que si era mujer cualquiera esta bien, eso me molesta- le tomó la cintura y ella reaccionó

- Bastardo, que piensas que estas haciend…- levantó el brazo para golpearlo, pero el lo tomó antes que bajara- Detente- el agarró el cuello de su blusa y lo jaló un poco

- Cualquiera… eso fue lo que dijiste- le dijo al oído y pasó una mano por debajo de la blusa

- E-Eso no es lo que quise decir…- el acarició uno de sus pechos por encima del sujetador- Espera, ¡espera un momento!- intentó reclamar ella, pero era obvio que estaba sintiendo algo mas que ganas de parar- Detente pervertido- el le besó el cuello, su mano pasó de su pecho a su cara aun por debajo de la blusa y le levantó el rostro

- ¿Por qué no gritas por ayuda?- le dijo suavemente- Señorita idiota de nivel D

- ¡¿Qué dijiste bastardo?- reclamó ella indignada- el metió su mano dentro del pantalón de ella y empezó a masajear suavemente

_No puedo… No debo gritar. ¡No voy a dejarme llevar…! Las manos de este pervertido no pueden hacerme… Este hombre no puede…__**- **_intentaba pensar ella, pero el placer poco a poco fue acallando sus pensamientos, y se fue dejando llevar por el placer que estaba sintiendo

- Eres muy linda- le dijo el al oído

Ella no pudo más, hizo todo lo posible por acallar un grito, pero finalmente llegó a su orgasmo, su primer orgasmo, y el se lamió los dedos

- Eso fue rápido- dijo el engreídamente

_¡Lo voy a matar!_- pensó ella, mientras escondía su cara fuertemente sonrojada en la cama

Estaban en la sala, un oso de peluche del tamaño de una persona ocupaba un lugar en uno de los sillones

- Siempre soñé con vivir dentro de una familia normal de clase media- dijo el- intentaba recrear lo que normalmente los niños hacen en su niñez, así empecé a coleccionar varias cosas, más que nada juguetes, y al final terminó como lo que viste. A propósito, este es el señor Suzuki- dijo señalando al oso y encendiendo un cigarrillo

_Eso no tiene nada de normal…_- se dijo ella

- Ah ¡ya veo!- dijo Bella cruzando las piernas y con la espalda muy recta y una cara de supremacía- Eres el típico niño rico después de todo. Tu historia fue algo así: Tu padre nunca regresaba del trabajo. Tu madre dejaba al lado el hogar. Vivías dentro de una "familia" solo de nombre. Incluso tu relación con tu hermano era mala, y así creciste solo. Sin nadie alrededor para entender cómo te sentía, simplemente estabas solo. ¡Para llenar el vacio de tu soledad te compraste un auto deportivo negro y un perro de pelo largo llamado Alexander!

- ¿Cómo supiste eso?- preguntó con el cigarrillo en los labios

_¿Estaba en lo correcto? _–se preguntó ella sorprendida

- ¡Ah! Puedo explicar el por qué de tu sexualidad también- dijo ella alardeando- Tu madre trajo a casa a un amante, y terminaste viéndolos con tus propios ojos… ¡que trauma!, pero desde entonces no te ha importado estar con las mujeres. En aquel entonces tenías una amable tutora que era como una hermana mayor para ti. Ella te hizo algunas cosas "malas", y fue como te volviste como eres

- Si esta información saliera ahora, los periódicos estarían encima de mí- dijo con una taza de café en la mano

_¡¿En serio?_- se preguntó ella sorprendida de que lo que dijo fuese real

_No veo manera…_- pensaba el

… _de que nosotros nos llevemos bien_.- pensaba ella terminando el pensamiento de el

_Pero por mi hermana tengo que aguantarlo- _pensaba ella

_Pero por Eleonor tengo que aguantarla_- pensaba el

- Bien y ¿a que Universidad quieres ir?

- A la Universidad Princeton

- ¿Estas hablando en sueños?- dijo el con tono burlón

- ¡¿Qué demonios? ¡¿Por qué te molesta todo lo que digo? ¡Eso no lo sabrás hasta intentarlo!

- No, yo lo se. Ya le eché una ojeada a tus respuestas en el examen de prueba- dijo con otro cigarrillo en la boca, sacó una hoja y se la enseñó, era su examen- Este no es el nivel de alguien a quien solo se le olvidó una fórmula o cometió errores descuidados ¡Tu no entiendes nada del problema!. Baja tus estándares. Cada escuela tiene un departamento de economía

- ¡Me quedo con Princeton! ¡Definitivamente Princeton! ¡Tengo que ir ahí, por mi hermana también! Si no voy ahí, ¡Prefiero no ir a ningún lado!- el la miró sorprendido- Tú también sabes sobre esto, ¿no es así? Nuestros padres murieron en un accidente hace 10 años. Desde entonces, mi hermana ha sido quien cuida de mí. A pesar de que ella fue aceptada en Princeton… Ella decidió hacerse cargo de mí… Fue debido a mí que ella dejó la escuela y comenzó a trabajar. Por eso, si yo ingreso a un departamento de economía, yo quiero que este sea en Princeton, la Universidad a la que mi hermana quería ir. Mis motivos quizá no sean los mejores, pero…- el se levantó de su asiento, se puso frente a ella y le revolvió un poco el cabello

- Lo haré- dijo- si eso es así, definitivamente haré que ingreses. No tienes posibilidades de fallar conmigo como tu profesor ¿Bien?

-¡S-Si!- dijo ella levemente sonrojada y tocándose la cabeza en donde él lo había hecho

_No estoy completamente segura de si puedo confiar en la persona que me hizo… "eso", pero… De cualquier forma, ¡He dado el primer paso hacia la Universidad Princeton!_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**Y bien? Que les pareció?**

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Como todos saben, Dios no es justo y por lo tanto los personajes no son míos, y la historia tampoco, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de ****Shungiku Nakamura**

**ACLARACIÓN: Para no estar diciendo a cada rato de quien son los pensamientos los pondré a lado de quien habló en voz alta y siempre en cursiva para que se entienda que es un pensamiento, y si eso no se puede lo aclararé, pero es que supongo que les molesta que a cada rato ponga "pensó ella" "pensó el" "caviló ella"… etc… están de acuerdo?, si no por favor dejen un review o un mensaje personal**

**La realidad es mas extraña que la ficción parte II**

_- _Días después-

- ¿Qué te parece?- dijo una Bella muy orgullosa

- ¡Oh, un 9, Buen trabajo!- le contestó Edward con el examen de su nueva alumna en la mano

- Bien, tu sabes. Si me lo propongo, ni siquiera tengo que esforzarme- dijo ella riendo

- No te dejes llevar ahora

- ¿Dejarme llevar con qué? ¡Yo simplemente soy buena!- _… o eso dije, pero realmente Edward es el mejor enseñando, más que mis maestros en la escuela… Comencé a llamarlo Edward en alguna parte del camino… esto me molesta_

-Eleonor se estremecerá, estoy seguro. Quiero que pases para ver su sonrisa

- ¿Edward, de verdad amas tanto a mi hermana?

- ¿A que viene eso tan repentinamente?

- Solo estoy preguntando si tu la amas

- No tienes de que preocuparte. Esto es completamente unilateral. Ese libro que leíste es solo mi fantasía.

- P-pero, tú sabes, que ella ya tiene un novio

- Si, lo sé. Permanecer al lado de quien tu amas es uno de los privilegios de ser amigo

- Si verdaderamente la amaras, deverias sacar a su novio fuera del cuadro y ser el número uno- a esta contestación el escritor rió

- Aun eres muy joven- ella se sorprendió- Ella significa mucho para mi. Es por eso que no quisiera que me odiara

_Ahora he comenzado a comprender, Edward nunca haría algo que mi hermana no quisiera- _pensaba la chica- _El la trata amablemente, preciosamente, como si fuera una joya, pero mi hermana lo ve nada mas como un buen amigo. Aun así el es serio y ciegamente devoto…- _Que idiota- dijo en voz baja la chica, pero él alcanzó a escucharla…- _Como si no le diliera…_

-Unos días después-

- ¡Woo! ¡Impresionante! ¡Semejante incremento en tan corto tiempo! ¡Quizá de verdad soy una genio! Si, ¡Soy como un león dormido que ha despertado!- dijo en voz alta Bella mientras veía un examen en la calles, a la vez que pensaba _¡Ahora puedo realmente tener una oportunidad en Princeton! ¡Iré a decirle a Edward! ¡Quiero ir a verlo! Seguro me elogiará, ¡Lo sé!... Espera un segundo, ¿ Qué acabo de decir?... "¿Iré a decirle a Edward?" "¿Quiero verlo?" ¿Qué sucede con esta alegre carrera al atardecer? ¡A mi hermana es a quien yo debería ir a decírselo primero! ¡No, No, ¡Eso no es verdad! A mi…_- ¡A MI NO ME GUSTA EL!- lo último ya no solo lo pensó si no que lo gritó a media calle haciendo que algunas personas voltearan a verla

- ¿Qué estas haciendo?- le preguntó alguien a sus espaldas… Edward Cullen

- O-Oh, ¡Maestro!- dijo ella nerviosa y asustada- ¿Cómo está su excelencia?- dijo cada vez mas nerviosa

- Suena como si necesitaras estudiar un poco de literatura antigua- dijo Edward- Bien, de cualquier manera, es mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. Vamos a casa juntos. Compré un pastel. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Eleonor- ella se sorprendió notoriamente- Te ves como si lo hubieras olvidado- dijo con burla el profesor

- ¡Por-por supuesto que no lo olvidé!, Obtuve esto hoy- dijo extendiendo su examen a Edward, quien lo tomó para revisar el resultado. Al verlo Edward rió y volvió a acariciar la cabeza de la chica, como lo hizo días atrás- ¡¿Qué haces?

- ¡Buen trabajo!- dijo Edward

_¿Por qué mi corazón está latiendo fuerte?- _se preguntó Bella sonrojada- _Edward solo me elogió porque mi hermana estará feliz_

-oOoOoOo-

- Estoy en cas.. ¡Wah!- se vio interrumpida Eleonor, por serpentinas que llegaron a su cara

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Eleonor!- dijo un sonriente Edward Cullen

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- felicitó su hermana Bella

- ¡Que festín! Dijo la festejada al ver los platillos de la mesa- ¡Gracias!

- Toma, este es mi regalo- dijo Edward extendiendo una caja del tamaño de la palma de su mano, negra con un moño dorado- Querías ese reloj que vimos juntos antes, ¿No es verdad?- comentó cuando Eleonor veía intrigada la caja

- ¿Eh?- dijo sorprendida la chica- ¡Pero debió haber sido realmente caro!

- Un artículo lujoso por año no te matará- le contesto su amigo

- ¡Muchas gracias Edward!

- Hermana, ¡olvidaste cerrar la puerta!- dijo Bella al percatarse de esto, pero al ir hacia la estrada alguien estaba ahí

- Oh lo siento- dijo Eleonor- pero tengo algo muy importante que decirte- dijo acercándose al hombre de la entrada- Estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí también, Edward- y al ponerse al lado del hombre continuó su discurso- El es Michael Gray, nosotros decidimos casarnos- ante esa declaración Edward abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero pronto se repuso, en cambio Bella, no lo podía creer

- ¡Eso es genial!, finalmente lo hiciste Eleonor- dijo un alegre Edward- y el se ve que es un buen hombre

- Gracias- dijo Eleonor- realmente me alegra que tú estés feliz por esto, también. Quería que fueras la primera persona en conocerlo-Pero un golpe en la pared, proporcionado por Bella, la sacó de su discurso- ¿Bella?

-Por mas…- empezó Bella, su hermana emitió un sonido de sorpresa, pero Bella no continuó con lo iba a decir, así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió, pero aun con un tono de voz enojada- El champagne se acabó, ¡Iré a comprar más!- dijo

- No le venderán a un menor- dijo Eleonor

- ¡Edward ven conmigo!- dijo como una especie de orden Bella, sorprendiendo al aludido, por lo que ella lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró fuera de la casa, y corrió con el unas cuadras, cuando se cansó se detuvo, le soltó la mano y se agachó para tomar aire pero sus jadeos se unían a sus sollozos, Edward solo la veía- Lo siento…- empezó ella

- ¿Por qué te disculpas?- preguntó el

- Eso fue… ¡muy cruel! ¡Has estado enamorado de ella todo el tiempo!- decía mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que salían si que las pudiera detener- ¡Siempre la cuidaste, y todavía…! ¡¿Ella quería presentártelo primero? Fue muy insensible ¡Esta es la primera vez que yo he querido golpear a mi hermana!

El rió un poco

- Esa es una manera de llorar un poco sucia ¿no?- dijo el medio en burla

- ¡Estoy llorando por tu culpa!- dijo ella aun sin poder hacer que las lágrimas dejaran de salir- Una vez que empiezo a llorar, ¡No puedo detenerme!

- Ya veo- dijo el tocando la cabeza de la chica, y en ese momento tomó una de sus muñecas y la levantó manteniéndola a esa altura gracias a un porte que estaba atrás de la chica y le dio un beso, ella se sorprendió y abrió los ojos lo mas que podía pero pronto los fue cerrando disfrutando del contacto con los labios de aquel hombre, mientras este juntaba sus cuerpos aun más, ella intentó sujetar la espalda de él, pero al no tener fuerzas suficientes optó por solo dejarlas caer, puesto que el soltó la muñeca de la chica para posar una de sus manos en la cara y la otra en la cintura de ella. Cuando se separaron ella estaba totalmente sonrojada- Perdón- dijo el- solo un poco…- y la abrazó- ella no pudo hacer mas que abrazarlo, mientras aun estaba sonrojada

- Edward… puedes llorar si quieres…- dijo, mientras sentía la cabeza de su maestro entre su cuello

- Idiota- contestó el en tono de burla y aun con la cara enterrada en su cuello- pequeños mocosos como tu no pueden ordenar a sus mayores. Te diré algo, jamás he llorado en frente de alguien desde que nací, Excepto tú. No permitiría a nadie verme de esta manera más que a ti…

ella acarició el cabello de el mientras pensaba "_Sentí esas cálidas lágrimas sobre mi hombro, y extrañas emociones empezaron a crecer dentro de mi" "Si solo pudiera estar junto a él por siempre" "Si solo pudiera convertirme en alguien especial para él"-_ pensamientos como esos iban de un lado a otro en su cabeza, mientras estaban parados ahí, incapaz de alejar sus brazos y dejarlo ir

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Ok, el segundo capítulo está listo!**

**Se que tardé milenios, pero tuve tantas cosas, entre ellas, mi padre estaba en el hospital y casi se me muere, fue un periodo de muchas emociones tan contrastantes y tristes que no tenía cabeza para nada.**

**Pero bueno, les quiero decir que he cambiado mi cuenta de Twitter… ahora es ZyanyaY, ahí pondré cuando actualizaré y qué historia será, y algunas cosas sobre lo que pasarán en cietas historias, así que si quieren seguirme adelante. Si no, saben que también fengo facebook, está en mi perfil.**

**Pues bueno, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo?, ¿merece reviews? ¡Espero que si!.**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**LAC**


End file.
